


Antagonizing Perry (Road Trip Theme day 2)

by AstronSouls



Series: Cream-puff week 7/19-7/25/2015 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Week, Friendship, Fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry and Carmilla are on the road after some sort of ‘mission’ and are traveling back to Silas.</p><p>Idea by my bro Redthorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antagonizing Perry (Road Trip Theme day 2)

Why did she agree to this? Perry thinks to herself as she keeps her hands at ten and two on the steering wheel; how did she get stuck with a vampire bodyguard?

The redhead looks over to see Carmilla staring out the window bored to death, this is how it’s been the whole trip; minus of course the vampire fighting off whatever those grey little men where while she got some much needed information.

She looks back at the road and sighs, hoping this trip back goes quickly.

In the passenger seat, Carmilla picks at a wound on her arm that hadn’t healed quite yet; she was bored to death but then remembers she has chips in her bag.

Quickly she pulls her bag closer and rummages a bit, smiling as she pulls the bag out and pops it open; she is about to grab a few when she hears…

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The vampire looks up, “What, I am snacky?”

“Do not, I repeat do not put crumbs in my car!” Perry states nervously.

Carmilla smirks and crinkles the bag a bit and watches as Perry cringes with each sound; she then puts her hand inside and grabs a few chips and pops one in the mouth.

Again Perry cringes hearing the crunching noises as the vampire eats the chips.

Grinning like a fool, Carmilla was having way too much fun with this and notices the woman white knuckling the steering wheel; ‘this is way too easy’ she thinks as she eats a few more.

In Perry’s mind, she was praying that the vampire wouldn’t make a mess in the pristine interior but who was she kidding, Carmilla would do it on purpose.

She glances over and sighs watching crumbs fall onto the vampire’s shirt “Can you at least try to not make a mess?”

Looking over Carmilla smiles, “But its fun just messing with you…” she crinkles the bag again, and almost laughs at the murderous look on the redhead’s face.

As she reaches in for more chips, she watches the woman’s hands knead the steering wheel in frustration and then…

“WOULD YOU JUST STOP!!!!”

The older woman can’t help but bust out laughing, “I was wondering….when you…would break!”

“You are insufferable!!” Perry exclaims and groans, “You are such a child!”

“I may be, but it’s damn right hilarious watching you go nuts.” 

She crinkles the bag one last time and puts it away after Perry tries to smack her head and fails.

“Can we have peace and quiet the rest of the way?” Perry asks.

“Sure we can…” Carmilla states as they head down the road.

A few minutes later the vampire kicks the bag of chips making it crinkle.

“CARMILLA!!!”

END


End file.
